


Too Far Gone

by JDMslut_red



Category: Negan/OC - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Death, Drama, Edit, Evan Rachel Wood - Freeform, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan and wives, Novel, Oral, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, Violence, jdmslut-red, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: 1... 2... 3... They all dropped like flies. For Anya, ending a life was as simple as breathing. This is who she was before the apocalypse, and it is still who she is now in the midst of this new world. But what happens when she meets Negan after he helps her escape from a group of men that's been torturing her for weeks? She was used to life being simple, even before she got captured. Surviving was easy but Negan, Negan was anything but.





	1. This is Only the Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr https://jdmslut-red.tumblr.com (@JDMslut_red) or my instagram @reedusslut_red for edits I did for Negan and Anya. 
> 
> A/N: I was originally planning to go a completely different rout with this story, where Anya meets Negan at the prison in Alexandria after the war. However, I may still write that version as a completely different story, not to be confused with this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Please comment or like, please don't ghost me. Feedback, good or critical is appreciated it.

 

_Joe and his group looked around, they were surrounded. He had to play this right, as much as he hated it. If he didn’t play his cards right… he hated to even think of the alternative, knowing Simon it would be much worse. And by the sounds of this Negan character; the one they called their leader, Joe knew he needed to put his cards on the table and be very careful of his next move.The Saviors had the numbers and the firepower, he needed to be smarter.Joe cursed under his breath. This was the end of the line. If he didn’t do anything right now he was good as dead._

 

_“Let’s meet the man.” Simon grinned. He walked back to one of their trucks and knocked on the passengers’ door._

 

_Joe hated the stupid smirk the mustached man gave him. So this was it? He thought to himself. We’re finally going to meet this Negan._

 

_Negan stepped out of the truck with a grin of his own. He balanced Lucille on his shoulder while taking a good look around on the group of men in from of him. When Simon told him about this group he knew not only did they hit the jackpot, but there was something that stank with this group. After all, they were only middle aged men and they were more than capable of taking care of walkers and people. ‘But not us, not me.’ Negan thought, licking his teeth and smirking wider. But something was not right about them. Negan knew this the second Simon told him about their first encounter._

 

_“Are we shitting our pants yet?” Negan wheezed out a small laugh. “Oh boy did we wear the wrong fucking pants today. Yeah… it’s gonna be diarrhea city here real soon.” He paced around, taking in all of their faces. “Little birdie told me you killed 5 of my men. That shit is not fucking cool at all. So now? Now there will be punishment. And then…” He looked at the leader of the small group, Joe. “Maybe we can just leave the water under the fucking bridge as they say and start over.”_

 

_Negan walked over to Joe. “You’re the leader right?”_

 

_Joe made the mistake of looking Negan in the eye, dead center. Negan noticed this and stepped closer to their hillbilly leader, invading his personal space. Joe looked down but didn’t move._

 

_“I’m Negan.” He said after a long pause. “And you are gonna learn all about our rules and who the fuck we are.” He licked his lips. “Fuck yeah you are. You see Joe…” Negan got uncomfortably closer to the man. “I’m gonna call you Joe. That’s what they call you right? Not that it fucking matters. But you, you killed some of my people. And this is all about your punishment. You see this…” Negan bounced back only to put Lucille in front of Joe’s face. “This is Lucille. And she is fucking awesome. Now one of you are gonna get the chance of a lifetime to get up and personal with her.” Negan laughed, stepping back and pointing his bat to the rest of the men. “Oh yes, I’m gonna beat the holy fuck fucking fuckity out of one of you.”_

 

_“I get it. We get it now. Your men threaten my men but…” Joe started speaking but quickly closed his mouth after he noticed the terrifying grimace on Negan’s face._

 

_“You will speak when I fucking allow you to speak motherfucker!” Negan got close to their leader again. “Unless I’m asking you a goddamn question…” He grabbed Joe’s face with his gloved hand. “You will not make a motherfucking peep. Are we clear on that Joe?”_

 

_Joe nodded._

 

_“I said are fucking clear?” Negan shouted in his face once more, almost crushing his chin with his hand._

 

_“Yes.” Joe hissed._

 

_“Good.” Negan smiled. “Now, back to business. Which one of you sorry pricks is gonna get the honor?” Negan asked while swinging Lucille around. He looked around and noticed a scrony looking guy standing up straighter. He smirked. “Congra-fucking-lations!” He walked up to the scrony one in the ponytail, pointing Lucille at his face. “You just volunteered to takesome hits for the rest of the team. Any last words?”_

 

_Before then man could respond however, Negan brought his bat down on his head, making a loud cracking sound. The group stared in awe as Negan brought his bat Lucille down on the man's skull over and over again._

 

 

_Several weeks later…_

 

 

The night was eerily silent, nothing but the screams of a woman could be heard in the background. A man with grey curly hair and matching beard sat at the ledge of the sign to the motel him and his group made their camp now. The man silently puffed on his cigarette, looking at the clear night sky.

 

“Joe.” One of the man approached him.

 

He looked back seeing his right hand man walk up to him.

 

“She’s ready.”

 

Joe nodded but didn’t move.

 

“Can I ask you something?” His right man voiced.

 

“Shoot.” Joe replied.

 

“If they’re coming tomorrow, shouldn’t we high tail outta here?”

 

“And go where?” Joe half laughed, taking the last puff from his smoke and putting it out. “You saw how many men they have and god knows how many outposts.”

 

“So we’re just gonna sit on our asses while they come back to take more of our shit?”

 

“Will.” The leader got up, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I call the shots huh? Let me do all the thinking. You ain’t got half a brain for that shit son. Besides, if it all fails we can just give them her.”

 

“Her!? That bitch killed more of our men and took more of our shit than the saviors did.”Will shouted.

 

“Yes! And that’s precisely the reason. Negan and his men will have a use for her skills. Besides, she’s the wild card. If it all goes well tomorrow we don’t have to hand her in.”

 

“Seriously Joe, this ain’t gonna end well for us. Even if we give Negan and his men that bitch, look at what happened last time, look at what happened to Jason!”

 

“Are you questioning my leadership again boy?” Joe got close to his face.

 

“”I’m just questioning your sanity old man. The only reason the saviors are keeping us around is because we’re giving them all our shit. They wouldn’t hesitate to wipe us out.” Will explained.

 

“You don’t think I know that!?” Joe growled. “I told you I go this shit covered mate. Tomorrow will go as smooth as that bitch’s shiny ass. And if it comes to that, yes I’ll happily give her up. As long as we’re alive at the end of the day that’s all that fucking matters.” Joe stated.

 

Will blew out a breath, clearly irritated. “You’re the boss.” He shook his head.

Joe smiled. “That’s right I’m the boss. I’m the one calling the shots here.Besides, even if comes to that we’ll find you another play thing.” He promised. “Now let’s go see how much of a hard time she’s giving them.”

 

——————-~\\\~———————-

 

Inside one of the hotel rooms, a naked red haired woman kicked and punched her attackers while they tried to grab her.

 

“Stay still cunt!” One of the man shouted.

 

The woman brought her knee ups to his groin, making him scream in pain and collapse to his knees holding his prized jewels, cursing at her. The other three men took the opportunity to flip her on her back, holding her down as they struggled touring her wrists to the bed posts.

 

“Boys.” Joe appeared through the door. “Seriously, I still don’t know how one girl could give y’all this much trouble.”

 

“You try fucking pinning her down.” One of the men pinning her down yelled over his shoulder.

 

“Did you give her a sedative?” Their leader asked.

  

“Yes but she’s still fighting.” His man grunted, jabbing her in the ribs with his knee.

 

The woman growled as she felt another prick on her leg.

 

“We’re wasting too much of this stuff.” Joe sighed. “Alright tie her up and leave us.” Joe instructed his men while tossing the needle aside. “And don’t fucking use rope or zip ties, we go the fucking wire and chains for a reason for fuck sakes.”

 

His men did ass he asked and quietly let the room with their leader and hostage. After the redhead seized struggling, Joe smiled kneeling next to the bed.

 

“You see that’s not so hard.” He brushed matted red locks back. Her piercing blue eyes gave him a cold stare.

 

Joe chuckled again. Will was right, they couldn’t get rid of her. She was special, fearless. Not many woman would have lasted this long but then again she deserved it, after all she killed a handful of his men and made his group weaker.

 

“Tomorrow we’re getting a visit from them again. And you better behave yourself sugar or I’ll be forced to give you to them. And who knows what Negan will do with you.” He smirked.

 

———————-~//~—————————

 

_The next day…_

 

Negan and Simon stepped out of the truck, their men already surrounding Joe and his group with guns at the ready, enforcing their law.

 

“I hope you got something interesting for us today.” Negan said.

 

Joe nudged his head to his men standing behind him. Will and the other came forward carrying crates of supplies.

 

“Oh look at this! This is what I like to see.” Negan beamed, motioning for his men to carry the crates into one of their trucks. “All right Simon, take a small group with you and search the rest of the rooms.

 

“That’s half of our shit. You said half.” Joe strained.

 

“Exactly!” Negan barked. “And half is what I fucking say it is.” He invited Joe’s personal space, his face inches from the other man’s. “And here I thought you had learned your lesson.” Negan spoke quietly, his voice a low rumble.

 

“Sorry. We just… we don’t have much.” Joe explained.

 

Negan grinned once more. “I find that very fucking hard to believe.” Before he could say anything else, Simon interrupted him.

 

“Negan!” He called from one of the motel rooms.

 

Negan didn’t look happy. “This better be fucking good Simon.” He shouted back.

 

“You’re gonna wanna look at this.” Simon responded.

 

Negan looked back at Joe, his face an obvious scowl. He beckoned some of his men forward with his free hand. “Point your guns at Joe and his sack of sorry shit men. If any of them move, if any of them say anything, lock and load boys.”

 

Negan walked towards Simon. He noticed Simon was standing at the doorway of one of the rooms, not letting any of their men through. _This better be fucking good indeed._ Negan thought.

 

“Clear out! Give us some space.!” Simon shouted.

 

“What the hell is so important and why the fuck do you look like kid who just got candy stolen from them Simon.” Negan demanded.

 

“I found her like this. She’s probably been locked up her for weeks if not longer. Doesn’t look pretty Negan but I thought you’d want to see.”

 

Negan’s face went from scowl to pure rage. Simon stepped aside to let him in. Negan strode in the room, looking around until his eyes finally landed on a women chained up to a bed in the corner of the room. She was naked, dirty and bloodied up.

 

“Get her a blanket or some clothes.” Negan growled to Simon. “Don’t let anyone else see her like this. Leave Joe and his right hand to me but kill the rest.”

 

Simon nodded, closing the door behind him.

 

“Shit.” Negan grimaced. He kneeled next to the barely conscious woman. He reached forward to brush the hair from her face to look at her features. She flinched from his touch.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you sweetheart. You’re safe now I promise. I’m gonna kill the fucks who did this to you.” He spoke before reaching forward to remove her bindings. He cursed before reaching for his knife. The woman saw this and pushed her body away from him to the best of her ability.

 

“I’m just gonna cut you loose.” Negan said. “Don’t do anything stupid sweetheart.” He waited for a response but she said nothing.

 

Negan sighed, keeping his anger check. He was gonna kill every mother fucker that had anything to do with this. Rape was against his rules. She hesitantly nodded and he took the opportunity to cut her free.

 

Once her wrists were free she immediately covered herself up. Negan went to untie her feet but cursed at the chains.

 

“Do you know where they keep the keys?”

 

She tilted her head to the side, almost like an animal hearing a strange sound. Negan sighed and stood up.

 

“You’re Negan.” She finally spoke.

 

Negan jumped, almost pissing himself. He thought for sure she was mute or something. For the first time in his life, instead of making a sexual comment or joke he simply nodded.

 

“They keys are on Joe.” She replied, her voice flat, void of emotion.

 

 _With what she’s just been through I don’t blame her._ Negan Thought to himself. He nodded and turned around to leave.

 

“Wait.” She calmly called out to him.

 

Negan turned around, looking at her piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room.

 

“Can I kill him? I know you have unfinished business and what not but please… let me do this.” She asked.

 

“Sure thing.” Negan smiled. “From what I see you earned yours sweetheart, this is only the beginning.” He said before leaving the room. She wasn’t sure what he meant by this but she would take it and she was sure as hell goin to enjoy it. 

 


	2. Deaf Colors

For more than two weeks I had been locked up in that room. They would pay. Oh yes! I was going to enjoy this. A woman from Negan’s group gave me a dress and some combat boots, it wasn’t practical but it’ll do for now. As I was getting dressed, I jacked a switch blade from under the bed. It was one of theirs, the stupid piece of shit Will dropped the blade after I head-budded him one night. He was so pissed off that he forgot to retrieve his puny little knife. I chuckled to myself, how fitting. 

Right now I was out for blood. I didn’t care about getting my ticket punched, I just wanted my vengeance. Years ago, before the apocalypse started, if someone told me I would be this reckless I would have laughed in their face. 

I made my way to the men kneeling before Negan and his group. It was Joe and Will. Perfect. I didn’t care that Negan killed the rest of them, not really. As long as those two were mine. I could feel my pulse starting to race, the world became a blur as everything slowed down. I haven’t felt this way since I made my first kill a long time ago. No, no this was better. I’ve never killed for revenge before but there’s always a first for everything. 

“No no!” Joe began shouting as I slowly walked over to him. “Negan… you can’t trust her. This woman was our prisoner for a reason. She killed and stole…” 

“Not before you tried to take me the first time.” I growled. 

I took my switch knife out, swinging the blade open with an easy click. Negan stopped me however. His gloved hand felt like a cold iron against my wrist. My sights lingered on my target for a moment too long before I averted my gaze to look upon the man that got in between me and my victim. 

“You said you would let me have this kill.” I snarled at him. His cold hazel eyes met my blue ones, his expression was set to stone, like mine. And then he smiled at me. 

“I know I did doll. But…” He brought his barbed-wire bat close to my face, I didn’t blink. “I think it is time I introduce you to Lucille.”

I could feel my face twitch in slight amusement. He named his fucking bat?

“I think this will be more fun don’t you?” He grinned at me, tilting his head in the direction of Joe and Will. 

I frowned. What was he stupid? Was he really gonna give me his bat to kill these men? 

“Come on… don’t leave me hanging here doll. Shit. Don’t leave my girl here hanging. I think she’s starting to like you. I know we just met, but so far this is a hell of a first impression! And Lucille here… ohhh” He chuckled. “She fucking loves first impressions.”

Did he ever shut the fuck up? Whatever. I grabbed his bat but he didn’t let go. What now?

“I don’t have to remind you to not do something stupid right? Before I just hand over my girl to you, I want you to point those baby blues behind me. Look around you doll face, you’re fucking surrounded.”

“I’m not stupid. I’m not gonna try anything, I just want what’s mine.” Does he really think he can scare me?

“Fair enough.” He let go of his bat. “Have at it.” He motioned to the men on their knees, finally stepping out of my way. 

“You can’t fucking do this! We had a deal!” Joe shouted. “We had a goddamn…”

CRACK! The barb wired bat connected with his skull and it made a sound I will never forget. This is for all the times you and your men held me down. I swung the bat down again. I didn’t stop until his head and body was a complete mess. There was no sound. Everything was silent. Everything I saw was black and white, and red… so much red. All I could hear was the faint ringing in my ears and my own heart thumping inside my ribcage. 

I turned to Will. His mouth moved but I couldn’t hear the words coming out. Everything was silent. I bashed his brains in, along with everything else, paying special attention to his groin. I could not have envisioned a more fitting death for them. For weeks I dreamed of this. When I finally stopped, the world seemed to stay still. The sound was slowly returning to my ears as was the colors. 

“Holly goddamn! Did you guys see that shit!” Negan’s booming voice became an echo to my ears. “That is the hottest fucking shit I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

My heart was still pounding. Vengeance was finally mine and yet there was no afterglow. But the colors were slowly fading in again. Blues, browns, greens. Everything was returning to me. My breathing slowed. I felt a moisture in my cheeks. I harshly wiped the tears away. I’m not gonna fucking cry, not now. I felt breathing in my neck. I turned to my left and saw Negan standing extremely close to me, again. Fuck. 

He reached for his weapon Lucille or whatever he fucking called it. Everything still seemed to move in slow motion. His hand brushed mine and I jumped. Jesus get a fucking grip, I told myself. As he took a hold of the handle, his hand right above mine… touching me. I felt the urge to shove him off of me but held against it. 

“I’m gonna need her back now. Don’t be fucking stupid doll. I don’t wanna have to kill you.” His face formed into a scowl. I hesitated before handing his bat back. 

“All right everybody, pack up. We’re rolling out in 10. You know the drill.” He turned and walked away from me to instruct his people. 

I was still rotted to the spot. The sound going in and out again. Come on keep together. My blood felt like it was boiling in my veins. I felt like I was gonna puke. Not because of what just happened but because of what my body had been through the past few weeks. All the drugs and sedatives those mother fuckers injected me with. I felt the rage and adrenaline kicking in again. I couldn’t give it in. I was not yet in the clear. 

“Jesuus! You look like you’re gonna throw the fuck up.” Negan’s mocking voice invaded my head once more. “You ok there sweetheart?” He asked me.

I looked at his stupid shit eating grin. I was fine until I had to see his fucking smile again, now I really did feel like throwing up. What the fuck was it with this guy? 

“We’ve got some things to talk about.” He approached me once more. 

“We have nothing to talk about.” I hissed.

He laughed. “Look at this badass. Really not even a goddamn thank you?”

What does he want from me, for me to get on my fucking knees and thank him. I was in no position to fight now. Even if I was at my best, there was no way I was getting out of this alive if I tried something. There were too many of them.

“What’s your name?” He asked me. His voice seemed to be barely above a whisper, a low rumble. 

Don’t be stupid. “Anya.” I answered him.

“That is a beautiful name.” He told me. 

I frowned.

“Well you know who I am and Lucille here. But let me introduce us.” He motioned to his men and women. “We are the saviors.” He bounced on his feet. “We save people. We’re bringing civilization back to this world.” You could have fulled me. “And you can be a part of that.” 

I grimaced. A part of your group? No thanks. “And if I don’t come with you?” 

“It’s your choice!” He shrugged. “Can’t force ya. That doesn’t mean it’s not a dumb ass choice. I know what I would do.” Negan taunted me. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You’re barely fucking standing doll.” He chuckled again. “If I were you I would kiss the fucking hand that was feeding me not fucking bite it! Come back with us, get your shit together. And once you’re all better and on your feet…” He invaded my personal space yet again. His face inches from mine but I didn’t falter. “It’s your choice if you want to stay or not. But something tells me you’re gonna wanna stay.” He showed me his teeth in another annoying sneer. “I just got a feeling!” He said in a sing-a-song voice, crossing his index and middle fingers. 

I curled my lip in disgust. This guy really never shuts up. I mean what the hell was with him? The saviors? He actually expected me to believe that? I was about to remark to his comment but the world faded beneath my feet and everything went black.


End file.
